


Turning over a new leaf

by inlovewithfictionalcharacters



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, really old, this is old, what is this I don't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithfictionalcharacters/pseuds/inlovewithfictionalcharacters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke had never imagined his future far enough to think about his return to Konoha. In his mind what lay ahead had always been revenge and the ever present face and voice of his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning over a new leaf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KidScrappy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidScrappy/gifts).



He'd practically willed himself not to think about Naruto, Kakashi or Team 7. Now that Itachi was dead he felt like he didn't have a goal anymore. Perhaps a bit relieved to be free. But with his whole life goal being the destruction of his only alive family he'd always felt caged.

Until Madara had told him about Itachi's real plans. And he admitted he had been a bit relieved to have a goal. But he'd also been so cold by that time that the only possible way to avenge his Clan, his family, which now included his brother, was violence.

But now he was back. Madara was locked away and Danzou had been killed in the battle. There was no one left to fight. He had realised that he would dishonour Itachi if he continued on his self laid path of hatred and pain. He had made some amends and still had some to make. 

He would never admit it but sometimes he felt lonely. He knew it was his own fault. He had left and killed and become someone they all could only hate. The only one who visited him in his new flat was Naruto. Sasuke didn't know why Naruto still believed in him, and had always done so, but he was glad for the company most of the time. 

On this day Naruto had knocked so enthusiastically on his door that he fell face first into the flat when Sasuke had opened the door. Naruto's latest visit was the reason why he was now heading to the Ramen Shop. 

When they arrived he spotted familiar pink hair. Confusion not showing on his face he turned to Naruto. “

What is this supposed to be?” Naruto looked at him surprised. 

He had grown up but the expression still reminded Sasuke of the boy that had been desperate to beat him.

“Well of course I invited Sakura-chan? You can't expect me to carry on a conversation with you all on my own. Plus she wanted to come.” 

The expression might still be the one of an enthusiastic brat but Sasuke admitted to himself that Naruto had probably grown wiser as the years passed. And he was glad that he didn't have to make small talk. Their latest outing had been a disaster because Naruto talked too much and Sasuke not enough. 

They walked over and Naruto took the seat next to Sakura and Sasuke the one next to Naruto. 

“Good afternoon Sasuke.”, Sakura said. 

He nodded and said “Afternoon” quietly. He wasn't sure how to place her expression because he was still unsure on how to act around her. Naruto always was so carefree about dealing with him but he could see that her expression was guarded as if she didn't know how to feel. He could hardly blame her of course. 

It was unusual to hear her calling him by only his name. But he knew he had hurt her. Perhaps not the most of all people but a great deal. He'd always been bad at dealing with emotions especially if it was girl's emotions or his own. Sure ignoring worked and he'd always tried to use his popularity with girls to his advantage after he'd become a missing nin. 

Especially with Karin. She had paid dearly for her loyalty to him.The thought stung a bit but not as much as thoughts about his old team mates did. When dealing with emotions now he admitted that he was a loss.

“We'll all take Ramen.”, Naruto told Teuchi, the owner of the shop. 

“Would be hard to get anything else at a Ramen shop Naruto.”, Sakura teased. 

“You're right Sakura-chan but I thought I'd be a gentleman and order for you ladies.” 

Sakura began grinning a bit and Sasuke noted that she seemed more at ease then when she had talked to him. At the same time he wondered if Naruto still hadn't gotten over his crush. He had only been back fully for two weeks and it hadn't been his highest priority to catch up on such things. But now that he'd begun to settle down he had more time to think about it. But he kept quiet. 

They talked about their jobs. Sakura worked mostly in Konohagakure with patients but she occasionally went on missions either as a medic nin or as a ninja herself. She had build her skills and was considered a powerful ninja but her heart was in curing people. Naruto mostly went on missions but he also helped out a lot with problems in the village to prepare for his “future position as Hokage” as he called it. 

Sakura told him that he often visited her at the hospital and that they went for lunch. Naruto said he always tried to cheer the patients up a bit. Somehow Sasuke felt bothered by this, although he'd already suspected that Naruto still had feelings for the pink haired girl. 

Suddenly Naruto interrupted himself in a description of a girl he'd helped find her rabbit. 

“I forgot! I have a date with Hinata-chan in the evening. I still have to clean up!” 

Sakura started laughing “She's seen your apartment before you know. She knows about the milk cartons on the floor” 

Naruto looked at Sakura as if she was an idiot 

“Sakura-chan it's different when you're dating. Not that you would know. You had your last date months ago.” 

Sakura mock pouted: “And here I thought you'd come to your senses and ask me out Naruto.”

Naruto clearly realised that he was joking but rose to the challenge 

“Oh but Sakura-chan you should have said that sooner. I fear at this point it's impossible for me since I'm actually going to ask Hinata to move in with me today.” 

Sakura stared at him surprised.

“Really Naruto? Don't you think that's a bit soon? You've only been dating for two months.” 

Naruto shook his head: “No I'm sure. And if she wants we can move. I admit my flat is a bit too small for two people. And we've known each other for so long I'm absolutely sure this is the right thing to do.” 

Sakura smiled. “Well I'm happy for you. Even though it took you a few well aimed smacks upside the head to realise what was right in front of you. And I agree you should tidy up before the big proposal.” 

She quickly hugged him and gave him a pat on the back “Now go. You don't want to ask her something like this in the middle of the mess that you call living room.” 

“Alright, alright. I'll see you guys some other time. Bye Sasuke-teme!” And with a quick wave he was off. 

Sasuke was left feeling stunned. Not only had he been effectively cut out of the conversation for a good three minutes but he'd also gotten the answer to his questions as if Naruto had read his thoughts. 

“So I guess it's just us. Should I walk you home?”, he asks Sakura. 

“I guess so if you want to.” , Sakura says with a polite smile. 

He remembers that all those years ago she would have probably jumped at the chance of him accompanying her home. 

But despite seeing her hesitation he laid down the money for his meal and got up from his seat to wait for her. She joined him after paying too and started walking in the direction of her flat. It was near the hospital since she was sometimes called in for emergencies late at night. 

They walked in silence until Sasuke spoke up: “The dobe and Hinata? She was always taken with him but I thought she'd see the light evenutally.” 

Sakura laughed heartily surprising him. Normally it was Naruto that made her laugh. He didn't know why but it pleased him. 

“Well I admit I knew about it for quiet some time but I didn't think me interfering would have been a good thing because of the way he used to feel about me. But after I was sure he was over me I just had to point him in the right direction. I'd feel sorry for Hinata if she wasn't so happy. So I'm really glad for both of them. They make a good couple.” 

Sasuke felt a bit awkward talking about feelings with Sakura after everything that had happened. He forced the words out anyway. He was an Uchiha after all and Uchihas weren't afraid of anything. Not even girly talk about feelings. 

“Speaking about feelings. I...the way you felt about me...” 

Sakura turned to him and looked him sharply in the eye. “You broke my heart the night you left. But I moved on. I never gave up hope on saving you though.” 

Sasuke nodded 

“I realise that. You seem happy. But I still want to apologize and make amends. If you'll let me.” 

He looked up. He hadn't realised that he'd turned his gaze down as he spoke. Suddenly he noted that they'd arrived at the building Sakura lived in. 

“I guess we could try that. This was a good start.” Sakura was avoiding his gaze and fumbling for her keys. “Sakura”, he said and grabbed her wrist but withdrew when she flinched. “Sakura I need to know if I have any hope of earning your forgiveness before we try this.” 

She drew a deep breath. Finally she looked up smiling and touched his cheek. She leaned in a pecked him on the cheek. “I guess we'll have to wait and see Sasuke-kun neh?” She had found her key and vanished into the complex before he could get another word in. 

The tingling feeling of his cheek where she'd kissed him gave him more hope for the future than all the encouragements he'd received until now.


End file.
